Double Agent
by MontanaSkye27
Summary: *Contains OC. Title/Rating may change. Set during WW2* While out on patrol one night, Ludwig is approached by a woman claiming to want to join the Axis. In persuasion, she offers her body and her loyalty to him, which after some coaxing, he accepts, eventually developing feelings for her. What will happen when he finds out she's actually a secret agent for the Allies?
1. Chapter 1

_"Surrender, Ludwig." Alfred's voice was cold as he pointed the gun toward the other nation. He made no attempt to move, simply glancing around him. He was surrounded on all sides, Alfred in front, Francis and Arthur to his left and right, and Ivan behind him, wielding the large metal pipe he often carried. _

_Ludwig turned his gaze to Alfred again, staring at the barrel of the gun and then at the younger nation before letting out a sinister sounding chuckle. _

_"Nein, I don't think I will." Alfred had little time to react before a fist struck him in the face, sending his glasses and the gun to the ground. __Then he felt searing pain in his gut as Ludwig's heavy boot struck him, and he let out a hoarse gasp, dropping to his knees and holding his stomach._

_Wheezing, he looked up to look at the blurry nation above him and was struck again, sending him completely down. _

_Dizzy now, Alfred became aware of a wet sensation coming from his nose and saw crimson drops in the dirt by his face. _

_He heard yelling now and looked, seeing his brothers and Ivan beginning to fight Ludwig….Alfred's vision blurred more, and everything went dark._


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N. - I don't own anyone except Vanessa. This chapter may be an information dump...apologies._

"Alfred?"

He turned his head slowly and looked into the concerned eyes of his brothers, Francis and Matthew, and realizing he was also lying on a bed in Allied base's hospital wing. "How are you feeling_, petit frère_?" The older nation asked quietly, patting the younger nation's shoulder gently. Alfred saw movement behind Francis, and saw Arthur approach behind him and Matthew. He looked at Francis again.

"Like shit…" he muttered, starting to sit up but finding it hard to do so without feeling pain. Matthew went to help him, but stopped when Alfred waved his hand at him. He let out another groan and dropped back down on the hospital cot with a sigh. "What the hell happened?"

"Ludwig." Arthur muttered grimly, saying the German man's name as if it were something foul. which, given the current situation, it was.

"What did he do?"

"He caused you to see stars, and not in the way you'd prefer." A voice belonging to a female answered him, and the four brothers turned their heads (Alfred's slowly and painfully) to see who'd spoken to them.

"Hello, gentlemen." Vanessa King gave a light smile as she stepped through the doorway to the hospital wing. She was dressed in a red blouse and black skirt, with simple heels and tan tights, and a grey parka draped over her arm which she then set on a nearby chair before approaching the bed.

Vanessa exchanged hugs and firm handshakes with the others before sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at Alfred. "How are you, Jones?"

"Hi, Van…" He smiled at her slightly (and painfully) and attempted to sit up again, successful this time with the aid of Arthur and Matthew. "What're you doing here?"

"Roosevelt called me in."

Vanessa King was twenty-two years old, with brown hair that fell to the middle of her back in curls, and long lashed brown eyes. She stood at 5'3 in no shoes and tipped the scale at just under 135.

She and her family hailed from New York, and the combination of that and her father being in the first World War had led her to meet Alfred himself. He'd presented her father with a medal for his bravery after the war had been over.

After she'd heard rumors of a possible second war, she'd gone straight to Alfred to find out. He at first wouldn't tell her much of anything, but eventually she found out, and had decided to help out any way she was able, becoming more adamant about it after America got pulled in after Japan's attack on Pearl Harbor.

Vanessa had gone through training for some time when she had made the decision to be an agent for the Allies, but eventually thought she might have wasted it all for nothing when she hadn't been needed for any sort of mission.

That had changed when FDR's letter had arrived about two weeks prior.

She'd just arrived home from her waitressing job to find it waiting for her in the mailbox. The letter explained that the Axis was getting stronger by the day, and something had to be done to try and take them down before it was too late.

Vanessa would be needed at the base in France in about a week's time, and she would be called if anything else came up.

Which she was. She was called by Roosevelt after she'd arrived to find out about the brawl that had happened between the Allies and Ludwig, which had happened the day before and was another story in itself. Vanessa headed out right after, thus bringing her where she was now.

"So, what do I need to do?" she asked, after explaining having explained her arrival to them.

"Well," said Arthur, who'd looked thoughtful while she'd talked. "I think I have an idea..."


	3. Chapter 3

2 Weeks Later - Fall of 1942

Boot heels clicked mutedly against the pavement as Ludwig Beilschmidt walked along the dim streets of Berlin. It was after 11 on a cool fall night, and with the exception of his own footsteps, it was completely silent. Not that he really minded much anyways.

Ludwig exhaled, watching his breath come out in a puff of steam before turning and leaning against the old brick wall of an empty building. Inwardly, he was glad that there was no one out tonight. The way he currently felt, he didn't have it in him to scold or yell at someone for being out after the curfew that had been established not long ago for everyone that was neither a soldier nor an officer. No exceptions.

Ludwig tilted his head back, looking up at the sky. The moon was out, but blocked by clouds and the air felt frigid. He gazed above for a while, and then closed his eyes, losing himself in his thoughts.

After the incident with Alfred and the other Allies, Ludwig had returned, bruised and beaten, back to Germany. He was still a little sore in some places (his back and sides to name a few) but most of his bruises had faded.

There were some on his back that still smarted, and that was due to Ivan slamming that metal pipe of his into it multiple times. In the back of his mind, Ludwig knew it was unfair fighting, but it was Ivan, for one thing, and this was a war, after all.

For the time being, he was back. Ludwig had requested it, claiming it would be good for him to focus on paper work and such that did not deal with training or being on the battlefield, and while he hadn't been too happy about it, his boss had agreed.

Not that Ludwig could really admit it out loud to anyone, the war was beginning to get to him, and there was a large part of him that wanted some time to himself. So, until further notice, home was where he would remain.

His eyes opened again and he exhaled once more, straightening up. Ludwig removed his hat and ran a gloved hand through his hair before replacing it again. He placed his hands in the pockets of his coat, turned to his left, and began to walk along the dark streets once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**A**_**.N. Since I forgot to do this for the first couple chapters...I don't own anyone in this story except Vanessa. Himaruya owns everyone else.**_

"Do you understand what you'll have to do?" Arthur's voice had a hint of concern to it as he spoke to Vanessa. It was two days later, and she and the brothers had left the base in Paris that morning, catching the 9 a.m. train to Berlin. After a change of trains and some walking, they had arrived just after 5:30 that evening.

Vanessa would have had no trouble going on her own, but Francis had insisted that a young woman such as herself shouldn't travel alone, "especially into the country of such a barbaric man" had been his exact words.

His intentions were good, however, so the four brothers had gone along with her. However, they would be headed back to Paris by morning at the latest. Currently, it was a quarter after 6 and they were discussing what Vanessa would be doing.

"Yes, Arthur, I understand."

"Alright then. Good luck." Arthur gave a nod, and the two shook hands. She was given quick hugs from everyone else and then began to depart. After she was out of earshot, Alfred turned to Arthur, a concerned look appearing on his face. "Do you think she can do it?"

He didn't respond at first and then let out a sigh, his breath coming out in a puff of steam. "I hope so…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLudwig tugged his coat tight around his body, zipping it shut as he stepped outside and pulling the door shut behind him. He removed a key ring from his pocket, inserted one of the keys and turned it, locking the door securely.

He dropped the keys back into his pocket where they jingled mutedly, stepped off of the porch and began walking down the street. It wasn't quite time for him to begin patrol yet, so he had decided to stop at a nearby cafe for a cup of coffee beforehand. As Ludwig walked, he spotted something...actually someone, a woman, quickly walk into an alley nearby. He didn't think much of it, however, and continued on his way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"Hm…." Vanessa narrowed her eyes slightly as she watched the blonde man walk down the street. She had been walking in the direction that Ludwig had been coming from, and as her eyes had spotted him, Vanessa had quickly ducked into the alleyway up ahead to watch him as inconspicuously as possible. She knew that was who she was looking for. Thankfully, it hadn't seemed like she'd been spotted, and when he was a sufficient distance ahead, she stepped out of the alley and began to follow.


End file.
